Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-n - 3}{8n + 11} + \dfrac{7n - 2}{8n + 11}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-n - 3 + 7n - 2}{8n + 11}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{6n - 5}{8n + 11}$